f1fandomcom-20200222-history
The Formula 1 Wiki talk:Requests for Adminship
This talk page is for discussion of a user's Request for Adminship on F1 Wiki. New applicants should add a new section with their username as a title, and a short comment to explain why they believe they should be an admin. New applications will then be added to the Community news feed. Any logged-in editor can comment, but the Wiki's admins will make the final decision. Successful applicants will be notified on their talk page, and their username will be added to this page. Randomg ;Result: Successful (March 2013) Howdy guys, bit unsure how to structure this admin application so I thought I would tell a bit about my history on this wiki before you make your minds up. Was among the very first editors to sign up on The F1 Wiki towards the beginning of 2008. This was the very first Wiki I ever worked on, took time off from the Wiki at the end of 2008, returned at the end of 2009 with the account I have been using since then. I did quite a lot of work on the Wiki during 2010 but since I was the only active user on the site, I decided to quit taking the Wiki for dead. When I realised Gyarados Magnus had resurrected the wiki, I decided to return during Mid-2012. Since then I have been one of the three main active users working on the site alongside Gyarados and the other admin MTracey1. As this was my first Wiki I worked on, my inexperience at times meant that I was making a few mistakes and messing things up on pages at times, sometimes getting on the admins nerves. But I have learnt a lot since then, and although I am still quite inexperienced, I am a helluva lot better than I was when I started :D Although I could be a bit of a mess on the technical side of things, I believe most of my edits have added value to this wiki and when I have messed up I always try and repair my mistakes afterwards. Never really bothered applying for an Admin before, because I found I could do most things that I needed by being a standard user on the site. However I would like to have Admin access now as being a standard user does not give me permissions to delete and recreate articles. A few months ago, I think I made a few shoddy driver articles that I would like to recreate from scratch to bring them up to Wiki standard. These articles include the Nelson Piquet, Jr, Kazuki Nakajima and Sébastien Bourdais articles. There may be more but these are just a few off the top of my head that I want to recreate articles on. I hope after serving this wiki on and off for about 5 years that people can trust me to do the right thing with my admin powers. As said before I do not have very good technical knowledge, but what I do have is a very extensive knowledge on the history of motor racing and can provide many good sources to users when they want to research information and news of the sport from the 1990's, sources that are very rare and hard to come by. Whilst at the moment Wikipedia is probably the ultimate website for Formula One and contains the best information, my ultimate aspiration is that the F1 wiki will overtake Wikipedia some time within the next few years as the go-to website for anything when users want to find out anything about Formula One. Thanks for reading, (Randomg (talk) 14:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC)) Ok thanks guys. I can happily wait a little bit longer :) (Randomg (talk) 22:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC)) Support (2) *'Tentative support:' I fully endorse Randomg's request for Adminship, however he still needs to pick up a few issues on styling. These are minor issues, such as the use of Constructor-Engine short form templates, for season links and for inserting whitespace line buffers to organise text. That said, these issues are easily learnt in time, and Randomg's content edits are, in my opinion, fully worthy of the Admin badge. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 17:09, January 17, 2013 (UTC) *'Support with conditions:' Add the technical side to editing to your armory, and then yes. Your text-based edits are, quite simply, excellent. If all goes well, by the end of February, you should be made an admin (the technical side is why I didn't make you one). And yes, you are "a helluva lot better" than when you started, but there is a one last step to make! —Gyaro Maguus— 21:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Opposition WesleyBranton I would like to nominate WesleyBranton for promotion to Admin on the basis of his consistently good edits. The previous discussion on the subject was postponed to post-Australian GP. Since then, he has added several images, categorised numerous pages, and assisted in the expansion of the 2014 Australian Grand Prix article, among others. I believe he still has a thing or two to learn, but can do so "on the job". Please discuss. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:32, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :In the interest of progress with this discussion, I'd like to recommend the conclusion of this matter with the overall result of Support. The matter has been up for a week and has received no opposition. Unless an objection is made, I'd like to finalise this promotion in the next 48 hours. Any objections? MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:07, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::It has been more than 48 hours. Consider this a pass. —Gyaro Maguus— 02:38, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Support (3) *As above MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:32, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *Definitely a responsible user. Learns the ins and outs well. Can be trusted to do his best to improve the wiki. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:41, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *I also agree with having him as an admin, because he is a responsible user and be can be trusted Rugby Sevens are coming 21:23, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Neutral Opposition